The Return
by Robinofthesky
Summary: What if Bella sent Jacob and Nessie away before Aro decided that they could live? After they ran away they met an unlikely stranger that ends up becoming family. But what happens when Nessie and Jacob decide its time to go home?
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie is pulling at my fur as I run faster, she whimpers a little as I jump down a large cliff. I haven't stopped running since Bella told me to run, I hope they are all okay. But with the way that leach was talking about them I fear they are not.

I pause as I hear Nessie's stomach growl, her voice comes out in a soft whisper. "Jacob I'm very hungry."

I stop and look around the barren forest, we are somewhere way north of the Canadian border. I cringe as I realize the only thing she can eat out here is blood. I wait and listen for the sound of an animal, when Nessie is suddenly ripped off my back. I quickly turn and growl at the person who dared to take my Nessie.

A girl who looks no older than eighteen stands in front of me, with Nessie in her arms. She has a large spear type weapon in her hand, pointed at me. Her voice suddenly penetrates the silent forest. "Leave now beast, I have taken down far stronger opponents than you."

I snort as I hear the shaking in her voice. I turn and walk behind a tree and change into my human form. Pulling on pants I walk out and see the girl talking to Nessie.

"I wont hurt her."

The girl jumps up quickly and points her spear at me. "Who the hell are you? Stay away."

"I'm the wolf you just stole that girl from. By that way I was entrusted with her life, so I would give her back if I were you."

She glances at Nessie as she lowers her spear, "Is this true sweetie? Are you really supposed to be with him?"

"Yes. He is my friend." I smile as Nessie's stomach growls again causing the little one to blush.

The strange girl takes her hand as she hears it. "Well how about you and your friend come with me and I can get you some food." I just smile as she glances at me with narrowed eyes as she says friend.

"Before we go with you shouldn't you tell us your name at least?"

"My name is Kiara Butler."

"Well Kiara I am Jacob Black, and that's Renesmee Cullen. Why are you so keen on helping us?"

"Because I am similar to this child."

[][][][][][][][][]

**Three weeks later**

**Kiara POV**

"Kiara I got more wood where do you want me to put it?"

"In the corner with the rest of the wood Jake." I whisper to him as I put more wood in the fire.

"How long as she been asleep?" He sits down beside me and knocks shoulders with me. I never expected the two of us to become friends but some how after a few days Ness brought us together.

"About half an hour. It took you a while to get wood."

"I did a quick patrol around the place too."

"The Volturi wont find us. I have been here for years, they have never even stepped foot near here."

"Is this the moment when you tell me your story. Because you're so sure they are never going to find us." Jake's eyes bore into me as I place another log on the fire.

"If you really want to hear it."

"I do." I look at Jake as I begin my story.

"I'm a vampire, but not a normal one. I was _born_ an immortal child, my creator like most was very fond of me. She was so fond that she wanted more children, for she never had any of her own. But we, we were not tame at all. We couldn't control our thirst, and we kept killing. We destroyed village after village, killing any human that we saw. But then, the Volturi came. They killed my siblings and my creators but I hide. For some reason even though my thirst was just as thick as my siblings, I was tame. It took a while, but I was the oldest by at least three years, and after a while the thirst was just slowly dissipating. But that wasn't the weirdest thing, I grew, and I aged. My creator thought it was strange but she didn't question it. She loved it in fact, because it felt like she was watching her child grow. I wasn't the only child who aged though, my siblings did as well. Many of the older ones at least, but they were still young when the Volturi attacked so you would never be able to tell. After my family died, I ran, hoping to never come near the Volturi again after seeing what they are capable of. That was when I met other children like me in a coven in Romania. Apparently immortal children, they age because the venom in our veins mingles with our blood. When they mingle it makes us vampire, but also still allows us to age. However as we grow older, the venom starts eating away at our blood. By the time we are eighteen, we stop aging completely, similar to Ness. The Volturi can't find out about me, they will kill me. I have made sure they don't know about me, and now I will make sure they don't know about Ness or you."

Jake puts his arm around my shoulders as my head lays on his shoulder, "Its going to be alright. They wont find any of us, I promise. Even though its only been a few weeks we are a family. A coven."

I laugh, "What a misfit coven we are."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**20 years later**

I laugh as Jake and Ness race towards the cave's entrance, you would never guess the two of them are dating with the way they fight like siblings. Ness stops in front of me laughing as she sticks her tongue out at Jake with victory.

"If I was in wolf form you would be eating my dust."

"You say that but both of us have beaten you in wolf form." Jake just laughs as Ness says this. She turns to me with a serious look on her face, "Kiara I have to ask you a question."

Jake looks away as she says this, "What."

"Its been a really really long time since we met."

"Yea."

"And I know you and Jake are worried about he Volturi, but they probably think we are dead. I mean they would have found us by know if they were actually looking."

"What's the question in this Renesmee."

She cringes as I use her full name, I usually call her Ness and I mean business when I refer to her as Renesemee.

"I was wondering if we, all three of us, could move back to Forks."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh come on please? Its been twenty years, and if anyone from the Volturi is there then we will leave immediately and come back. Please?"

I look at Jake to see if he can help me with this matter, only to see his pleading face. "You want this too Jake?"

"Yea. I miss everyone, if any of them are still alive I just want to see them again. I want you to get to meet the pack, or the Cullen's if they are still alive. You deserve to meet the other part of your family."

"The Cullen's and your Pack are not my family. My family consists of the three of us. They will think I am a freak, and immortal child remember."

"They don't need to know about that." Ness puts her hands on my shoulders. "Kiara this would mean so much to me. I haven't been in Forks for twenty years, I want to see my home again. If there is a chance my parents and family are alive, even a small one. I want to see them again, please." Tears fill her eyes as Ness begs me.

"Alright. Fine. We can go back, to Forks. But, we should stay in Seattle first. I will go ahead while you two stay there and make sure the Volture are not anywhere close by."

"Thank you."

They both hug me tightly as they talk at once, trying to convince me that the _family_ will love me. I sigh as the two of them rush in side to pack. My non beating heart aches for fear that they will get to Forks only to find that their family is gone.

[][][][][][][][][]

**Hi! So this is the new story. Should Kiara have a gift? If so what? Also is there anyone you guys want to see dead maybe? Or anyone you guys especially want to see? **

**Thanks for reading! **

**_Robin **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiara POV**

I look sullenly around the empty cavern that has been my home for such a long time. I have only been back for a few hours but its so lonely without Jacob or Renesemee. Maybe I was stupid for what I have decided to do, but I felt it was for the best.

**Earlier that day**

_I stopped right at the edge of the Washington Canadian border. Ness stopped on the other side giving me a strange look. Jake probably would be to if not for him being in wolf form. _

"_What's wrong Kiara?"_

"_I-I'm not going with you two." I look away as I feel the unable to be shed tears come into my eyes. _

"_What do you mean you're not coming with us." Ness comes closer to me as I step back._

"_No matter what you say, they are your family not mine. They wont except me, and I don't want to see your disappointment when you find out they are all gone. I've seen what the Volturi can do. When they decide that a coven can no longer live, the coven dies. You said the Cullen's had witness's for you, they are probably dead too. The three of us have become a family, and I can't let my unbeating heart break when you two find out your family is dead. I am sorry. But but I can't deal with that." _

_Ness has tears streaming down her face and her voice is shaking, "But there is a chance they are still alive. They will want to meet the other part of our family, please don't do this."_

"_I'm sorry. Just know I will always welcome you into my-our home. Goodbye Renesemee Cullen. Goodbye Jacob Black." I ran, and didn't look back._

**Now**

I hope they come back when they see that their families are gone. It's been twenty years, even if they are still alive there is a very thin chance that the are still in Forks.

**Jacob POV A town outside of **_**Forks, Washington**_

I felt like a creep as I stared at Nessie sleeping. Glancing around I sigh as I feel a lonelyness seep into my heart. Whenever I awoke before Nessie, Kiara would be awake and we would talk about some of the most randomest things. I think she knows more about the pack than any of our friends outside it. Probably even more than the council knows about us.

Glancing at my watch seeing its nearly eleven I decide to wake Nessie up. Shaking her awake I smile as she cutely attempts to bat me away.

"G'way Kiara 'uman needs 'er sleep." She mumbles as she sticks her head tightly into the pillow.

"It's Jake and you need to get up if you want to get to Forks, before noon." I smile as she pretty much jumps out of bed.

Grabbing a t-shirt and jeans out of the pile we bought yesterday, she runs into the bathroom. I laugh as I hear the shower start, I took an hour long shower this morning. I hadn't taken a shower in so long it felt nice. I relished when I had put on the new clothes as well. We had clothes from a close by town when we lived in the cave, but we rarely changed them because there was no way to wash them.

"Lets go lets go lets go. Stop standing around Jake! Let's see if our family is still alive!" I chuckle as she runs out the door, only to return a few minutes later. "Um how are we getting there?"

"I uh barrowed a car from one of the locals."

"You stole a car?"

"Barrowed. Now lets go before they notice it."

**An hour later, 5 minutes from the Cullen household**

"Can't you drive any faster?" I laugh as Nessie asks me the same question again.

"I am driving as fast as I can and look that's the driveway right there." My eyes catch site of a body following us in the woods. Nessie follows my gaze and tense's beside me.

"Do you think it's the Volturi?"

"I don't know. But if it is, get ready to run."

She doesn't reply as we turn into the driveway, a smile etches its way onto my face as I see the Cullen house. No matter how much I hated them in the beginning there is no way I could hate them after everything we went through.

Nessie lets out a scream as I slam the breaks on when a wolf jumps in front of the car. A wolf that resembles Leah. But she isn't the only wolf, three more come out from the woods on the other side of the Cullen's house. A human Sam walks out of the Cullen's house followed by Emmett and Seth. Before I can stop her Nessie is out of the car and running towards Emmett. She throws her arms around his very shocked form. I hear an audible shock as I get out of the car. Looking up I see all the Cullen's standing on the porch. Their eyes go from Nessie to me, clearly not believing what they see.

I sputter as Leah jumps on my chest and starts licking my face. "Ah Leah gross, I would much rather had a hug than that." She snorts as I push her away wiping my face in the process. "Who would have thought you would act like Seth." She rolls her eyes at my comment as I just chuckle.

Walking over to Nessie I bump shoulders with her as she wipes away her tears of happiness. Bella and surprisingly Edward, both pull me into a gut squeezing hug. "To tight." I wheeze out. They let out water chuckles as they let me go.

Nessie takes my hand and smiles as Carlisle's voice echo's around us. "Welcome home you two. We have so much we need to tell you."

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Hi! So this is chapter two! Well looks like Jake and Ness are home, but don't worry Kiara will soon join them! (: So any ideas for what her gift should be?**

**Thanks for reading **

**_Robin **


End file.
